It's Fairly Simple
by Elementress
Summary: "Oh, it's fairly simple, really." With just a few words, she managed to confuse him. But when she explained them, he couldn't help but feel happy.


**A/N: **Do you guys think I should just try for a world record on how many Guna fanfics I write in a day? XD By the way, Rose is my OC from my story (soon to be series), The Magic of Laughter.

**Disclaimer:** I'm running out of witty disclaimer remarks D8

It's Fairly Simple

Fred and Rose had run off after the DA meeting to work on a prank they'd been working on, so George was left behind again. He pocketed his wand and waved at Harry, who was cleaning up with Ron and Hermione, before exiting the room himself.

He began heading down the hallway, only to stop when seeing a familiar blonde standing there, looking around absentmindedly. She spotted him and ran over to greet him, causing George to raise an eyebrow- what did Loony Lovegood want to talk to him for? She was one of Ginny's friends, not his.

"Hello, George Weasley."

"He- wait, how did you know it was me?" George was puzzled- no one could ever tell the difference between he and Fred, especially people who barely knew them, like Luna.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a bit puzzled.

"I mean, not many people can tell the difference between Fred and me. How did you know?"

"Oh, it's fairly simple, really. You two are so different."

This was something he hadn't heard before. Once more, George found himself raising an eyebrow at Luna, this time because of her statement and not her general existence.

"How so?"

"Well, first of all, your personalities are very different." she said seriously. "So that translates into the way you act, stand, walk... your entire presence, really." It sounded so simple when she said it, so obvious, and yet he never would have thought of it before. "And besides that, I don't think you two look all that alike." well, there went the 'Luna making sense' part. She was off being loony again. "What I mean is..." Luna fumbled a bit with her words, something she rarely did. "...I think your personalities shine through into your appearances, and... it's very easy to tell who is who. Your personality is... it's very nice."

Was he imagining things, or did her cheeks flush just a little bit as she said that? It barely even made sense, but for some reason George felt a bit flattered.

"Er, thanks?"

"I'm sorry if that didn't make sense." Luna said, recovered from her lack of words earlier. "It must be the wrackspurts. One of my charms has mysteriously disappeared. It was probably the nargles again."

"I'm not even going to pretend that made sense." George said, scratching the back of his head as he looked at the odd little Ravenclaw fourth year. She didn't seem any less cheerful, though, so he continued. "...Er... So why were you waiting for me after the DA meeting?"

"Oh, well your brother and your friend had left before you, and you looked rather lonely. So I thought that I'd wait for you, so you wouldn't be alone when you walked back to your common room."

"That was nice of you." George was a bit surprised. After all, he barely knew Luna, and yet she was willing to stand out there waiting for him? What if he was a jerk and refused to walk with her? She'd probably just smile at him and wave and run off skipping somewhere. She was so nice to everyone, even when people were so mean to her.

But why was he so worried about her? She was just Loony Lovegood, Ginny's friend. But she didn't _seem_ very loony, honestly. She actually seemed pretty nice. Sure she had weird ideas, and talked about rather strange things sometimes, but she was kind, thoughtful, pretty...

Wait, he didn't just think that. Did he? Pretty? Did he even mean it? She was just Ginny's friend, just his little sister's friend. Just Loony Lovegood. Right?

No, she was Luna Lovegood. He couldn't call her Loony anymore, not after he knew how nice she was all the time. It just wouldn't be right.

"Shall we go, then?" George asked her, offering his arm to her dramatically. Her face lit up with the brightest smile he'd ever seen, and she nodded, taking it. He thought her smile couldn't possibly be any bigger, but when he started to skip, she looked up at him and her smile grew as she mirrored his actions. They skipped down the corridors together up to the Gryffindor common room, and for once, the weird looks were directed toward George, too. And honestly, he didn't mind one bit.


End file.
